No sin ti
by Silver Princess.SP
Summary: Conversación entre Rose y Emmett durante el primer libro. Cuando ella no aprueba a Bella... R/Em


"_**No sin ti"**_

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que ella se removía inquieta entre sus brazos. No estaba dormido, jamás podría volver a sentir esa sensación tan agradable de semiinconsciencia, cuando no sabes si estás dormido o despierto. Por eso le gustaba cerrar los ojos cuando ella se abrazaba a su pecho haciendo de éste una almohada, sólo en esos momentos podía dejar la mente en blanco, disfrutando simplemente de su tacto.

Decidió que ya había sido suficiente cuando la mujer se volvió a remover bajo las sábanas que los cubrían con intención de apartarse de su abrazo.

-Rose… -murmuró suavemente y en tono de advertencia a la vez que aferraba más la cintura de la rubia con su mano, acercándola más a él, impidiendo así cualquier posible alejamiento por parte de la chica.

Frunció el ceño al sentirla resoplar fastidiada contra su propio cuello y con un movimiento lento alejado de la rapidez que tenía un vampiro se incorporó sobre la cama apoyando su codo en la almohada y sujetando su cabeza con la mano. La miró escudriñándola con la mirada.

-Vale… -Comenzó al ver como Rosalie le rehuía la mirada. -¿Vas ha decirme por qué te estás comportando así estos días? - Preguntó en un tono que no dejaba lugar a réplica.

-Yo no… -Rosalie suspiró sintiéndose derrotada al ver como Emmett alzaba una ceja – Lo siento, Em… yo no quería… -Dijo disculpándose.

-¡Ey! –Exclamó el chico interrumpiéndola – no quiero que te disculpes, preciosa –señaló mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad y sonriendo posteriormente cuando ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto –aunque no te voy a negar que me siento alagado…-Rosalie sonrió levemente después de abrir los ojos para mirarle –

-Sólo quiero saber qué te pasa…quiero ayudarte, Rose y no lo podré hacer si no me dices que ocurre… -puntualizó Emmett.

Rosalie se mordió el labio inferior en un claro gesto de nerviosismo que su acompañante supo reconocer con rapidez.

-Es por todo el asunto de Edward y Bella ¿verdad? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño e intentando apartarse.

Lo sabía. Rosalie no quería a Bella cerca. Él le había preguntado pero ella siempre salía con evasivas. Nunca quería decirle por qué no podía siquiera ver a la joven humana y por todos los vampiros que empezaba a pensar que se trataba de celos. Celos de Bella por estar con Edward. Sintió rabia al pensar en ello.

-No es lo que piensas… -interrumpió sus pensamientos Rosalie abrazándolo por la cintura y depositando un suave beso en su torso después de percibir los celos en la voz del chico y de ver como se tensaba. –te quiero a ti… -susurró rozando con sus labios el mentón de Emmett.

Tras darle un beso en esa zona y sentir como desparecía la tensión que había invadido el cuerpo de su novio-marido, sonrió a notar los dedos del chico recorriendo su espalda con lentitud, produciéndole escalofríos.

-Es Bella… -Sintió como la mano de Emmett se detenía, durante una décima de segundo, en su espalda desnuda, para después continuar con las suaves caricias tranquilizadoras. Prosiguió cuando él no dijo nada. -Ella… ella es humana… ella tiene opción… -suspiró para tranquilizarse un poco antes de continuar – podrá darle niños a Edward, si se atreven… yo nunca, jamás podré darte hijos… –concluyó con voz casi inaudible, sin mirarlo.

Emmett no dijo nada, al menos no verbalmente. Con un giro rápido la acostó de nuevo en la cama y se posicionó sobre ella.

Rosalie le miró sorprendida mientras él se inclinaba para alcanzar sus labios. La besó de forma pasional, posesiva. Se besaban como si nada existiera fuera de esa placentera sensación.

-Te quiero… -Dijo Emmett con la voz ronca por el deseo después de finalizar el beso. Rosalie abrió la boca para decir algo pero otro beso, esta vez más suave, un simple roce, se lo impidió –te quiero mas que a nada en el mundo, princesa…-la besó con suavidad en el cuello -eres lo más bonito que tengo alrededor…- otro beso esta vez en la unión entre el cuello y el hombro -lo mas precioso… –volvió a besarla sonriendo al escuchar como un gemido se escapaba de los labios de la mujer –no podría sobrevivir sin ti, Rose… puedo sobrevivir sin hijos… pero nunca sin ti… -la besó dos, tres veces en el estómago y en el valle entre los senos consiguiendo que la chica soltase mas gemidos –te quiero… te amo… te adoro…-

No pudiendo resistirlo más Rosalie atrajo la cabeza de Emmett hacia la suya. Sonrió y murmuró algo antes de unir sus labios de nuevo.

-Te quiero… te amo… te adoro… -

**_ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_**

**_Hola!! Espero que os haya gustado, es mi primer fic de esta pareja..._**

**_Agradeceré mucho los reviews_**

**_Un besito!_**

Silver


End file.
